Fiery Love
by alwaysinl0v3
Summary: Eli and Clare love story. Sexual content and some language (: Mostly in Clare or Eli POV. Eli OOC, trying to embrace the love. Clare still in most character.
1. A September Morning

**Hey you guys! So this is my first FanFic story, I hope you like it. It's featuring my favorite long-lasted OTP, Eclare. I do love Camaya, but they are so new and my next story will be about them. This story has no real start-off from an episode, just a "shot in the dark". If you get a chance, please read my profile info and feel free to comment and PM about my Fics. Enjoy!**

**(Clare)**

I woke up on a Monday to find I had gotten up before my alarm at 6. I didn't feel the need to fall back asleep since my slumber had been interrupted and decided to get some coffee before the rest of the family got up.

It was a mild fall day in September when it started to get cold but was still a t-shirt kind of day. After I had fixed coffee, I went upstairs to get dressed. I had found my blue cami with lace that Eli loved so much and covered it with a white cover-up. I threw on some jeans and flats and made my way to the bathroom to ruffle my curls and clean up.

Jake had woken up by now and was ready to drive us both to school. Grabbing my phone with a morning text from Eli, I was ready.

_Good morning beautiful. I'll meet you by your locker. I have a surprise! Love you_

In all my grogginess of my early morning hurriedness, I had forgotten it was our two and a half month anniversary. It was our thing to celebrate every 6 months, especially on the actual anniversary. Eli had been good to give me nice gifts and he expected nothing from the little half-way marks.

As we arrived to school, I skipped to my locker to find a little note and a pin-on rose.

_Meet me at my locker and I'll be waiting for you_

I took the rose and pinned it to my blue shirt and went to his locker.

There he stood in dark jeans and a red shirt waiting for me. Holding a real rose and a smile on his face, he noticed his favorite shirt on me as I walked toward him giving him a hug and a longing kiss and taking the rose. He always knows how to make me smile.

"Happy two and a half babe." I blushed. I held his hand and thought, "Maybe tonight is our night."

**(Eli)**

"Happy two and a half babe," I said, kissing her forehead. I've loved Clare since the first time she smiled at me when I helped her put books in her locker. She always had a bubbly personality that I loved and I knew I wanted to get to know her more and make her mine. When I finally asked her, I was relieved she said yes. This morning, I've never been happier but I'll be happier tomorrow.

"So what's for today baby?" I never really thought about getting intimate with Clare, but I always wondered what she thought. I wondered if we were ready yet, after two and a half years. I love her, but will this really make it stronger?

She holds my hand as we walk to her next class and I bundle her in my arms and kiss her cheek to let her go into her first class and make me almost miss mine. She's worth everything. I don't want to lose what we have, but make it stronger than it could ever be.

**Sorry it's so short now, but I promised the next ones will be longer. This is kind of a beginning chapter to get things started (:**


	2. Fall Isn't As Cold As You Think

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. That was to start it off. Now to what you guys have been waiting for, a long chapter!**

**(Clare)**

As he dropped me off at my first class, I couldn't help but smile. He did all this for me? I might actually consider intimacy. I mean, it's been over 2 years. All we've done is kiss. And I want him to be my first. First everything.

I hear the bell ring as I notice I've been scribbling his name and webbed ideas around it. _Marriage. Kids. Love. _And finally, _Sex._

I didn't know if he was thinking it too, but that's what guys think about right? I've decided we were going to take the next step, but how would I tell him.

I found Alli in the hallway and told her about the rose and the notes. Then I told her about what I've been thinking.

"Sex? Really! I knew it would come soon. I love you guys and you're perfect. I'm just happy you finally realized it needed to happen sooner or later!" I knew Alli would encourage me for it. She's already lost hers but I wanted to make mine special.

When I had gotten to my locker to end the day, Eli came and held me around my waist and kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine. I was nervous to tell him but excited.

"Eli, I think we should take the next step in our relationship. I think I'm ready and I'm not sure about yo-." He cut me off.

"Clare. I'm ready when you are, that's why I didn't push you into anything. How about you meet me at my house, 6:30?" I nodded and happily kissed him then walked off to Jake's car. I was ready. I told Jake about what happened and he was happy for me that I had waited until I was ready. He said he would drop me off and pick me up when I needed it. I packed some perfume, lace panties, an extra bra, and a brush in my purse before we drove to Eli's.

When we reached his house, Jake held my arm. He smiled as I looked down to see a condom in his hand next to mine. "Just in case," he reassured. I took it and zipped it in my purse and walked up the pathway.

Eli answered almost immediately and Bullfrog greeted me as well. I betted he knew what was going on because he never stopped us from trailing to his room. I dropped my purse on his bed and saw he cleaned up a little bit to my arrival. He smiled at me as I went for his hips.

**(Eli)**

I heard the doorbell ring and opened it waiting for her. I saw her perfect curls and knew I was ready too. I had told my dad to give us some space and he agreed knowing we've been together long. I grabbed her hand and basically carried her upstairs to my room. There must be important things in that purse she brought because it was quite bulky when she dropped it on my bed.

Seeing her in my favorite outfit of hers made me go crazy inside. The lace of her shirt made me wonder the beauty hiding underneath. Her jeans had one hole that made me want to explore her more. I smiled as she walked towards me and held my hips. I felt a rush go up and down my spine and through my legs making me feel weak and about to fall. I held her around her waist and she felt like a light flower petal falling on the newly wet grass. Our lips met. I felt alive.

**(Clare)**

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into an electrifying kiss. It felt like the room was spinning and wind was blowing through my hair. My hands moved quickly to hold around his neck and deepen the kiss with my tongue. The feeling of us wrestle made me want more and I pushed him to his bed, never leaving his lips. We bounced and I landed on top of him, feeling his erection through his rough jeans. His hands moved and we broke apart. The look of ecstasy ran across his eyes, yet we have just begun. I removed his shirt and see him partially naked and aroused for the first time and it amazes me. He starts to take off my cover-up and I help with removing the cami.

He stares at my ocean blue bra and holds my breasts in his hand before removing my bra. He looks in awe at my creamy, white breasts and takes one in his mouth. I moan as he moves to the next. I lower to unzip his jeans and take off his boxers. My sunset orange nails slowly hook his boxers and pull them down, releasing his hard dick. He smiles and I do what he never expected for the first time. I grab his dick and take the whole in my mouth. His moans make me bob faster and my tongue caresses his head every time I come up. My extra hand plays with his balls as I feel tension within his dick. He screams in delight and I then feel his hot cum in my mouth as I swallow and lick his head once more.

"Clare, that was amazing, but I have to treat you. Are you sure you're ready?" I reach to grab my purse and take out the condom Jake gave me and set it on his nightstand. He smiles and proceeds to take off my pants and find soaked panties. Kissing my hips and thighs, he inches down my panties till they're off and teases me by putting one finger inside me to reveal I'm really tight. I squirm a little to the new feel. He moves on to two fingers and I moan with pleasure as he thrusts faster and makes me arch my back. Removing his fingers makes me cold but he reenters with his tongue and heats my clit with circles and tricks. He laps my juices and sends me into heaven.

**(Eli)**

I eat her out with the swift movements of my tongue and decide that it's time. I slid the rest of my clothes off and grab the condom. I kiss her sweet lips and move my fingers through her hair. "I love you Clare," I say to her. "I love you too Eli."

Her sweet pussy and beautiful body sends me to get hard again and I let her jack me off to get me ready. After I put the condom on, I kiss her bellybutton and to her pussy lips and put my head to them. Easily pushing, I enter her with moans from both of us and thrust slowly to help her adjust. Her screams worry me but she's biting her lip telling me she loves it. I go faster.

Our bodies rock in rhythm as my dick pumps in and out of her body. I feel her muscles caving around my hard dick making thrusting harder, but more enjoyable. I grab her breasts and bite her nipples. "Ahh Eli! Ohh mmmmm! Faster-r-r-r-r-ahhh!" I hold her hips as I fuck her harder. She's biting her lip now to muffle her screams of pleasure. I feel her wetness and the throbbing of her pussy as I'm about to cum. She tightens around me and lets out a scream which makes me burst.

I pull out and throw away the condom. She's ecstatic and amazed at our first time. I take the covers and pull it over both of us and cuddle next to her. She texts Jake to tell him she's staying the night and covers that she's over Alli's.

"Amazing right?" "Definitely babe. I'm happy you're my first and you were amazing and it was the best experience I've ever had. I love you Eli." Her eyes sparkled as she said it. She was absolutely stunning.

"I love you too Clare. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

**Second chapter and things are already heating up. I wonder what the next ones will bring. Feel free to PM me or comment to request what happens next (: I might use yours with credit**


	3. Early Bird Gets The Worm

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, viewed, followed, and favorited. I appreciate everyone's contribution to my story getting more popular (:**

**(Clare)**

The next morning, I woke happy. I was cuddled into the arms of my love which I had recently lost my virginity to. My night was erotic and full of passion and I could never think of it being with anybody else. Still naked, I came from under the covers and left Eli still sleeping past his 6:30 alarm. I would wake him later. I changed into my new clothes I had brought in my purse and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**(Eli)**

I woke up to hearing water running and myself being still naked. I remembered last night and instantly got hard. I remembered Clare's angelic figure, her lip biting, her moans. I got up and put on some boxers to examine where the running water was coming from. Peeking out of my room, I saw Clare brushing her hair and humming a song I couldn't quite pick out. Her smile caught me in a daze and I went back to getting fully dressed. Black jeans and a blue shirt, Clare's favorite color, except in the baby form.

I went to check on her to find she was just leaving and I caught her in my arms. We locked eyes and I gave her a passionate kiss. I didn't want it to stop. I picked her up and carried her to my bed and laid her down, locking the door. "I don't have anymore, Eli."

I hushed her with a kiss and pulled off her shirt. Her white shorts slid down and my finger slipped in. She gasped as two fingers entered her and warmed her clit. Pulsing through her, she starts breathing harder and I switch my fingers with my lips. I kiss and lick her warm, wet pussy and she moans with delight. She gets wetter as I get deeper with my strides.

I grab her hips and pull her closer, making her back arch. Finishing with my fingers again, she slides into orgasm and lets out a satisfying sigh.

"Eli…" she says to me as I help her dress and get up, "…that was amazing. Let's get ready; we'll be late if we don't start." I kissed her cheek and smile. I've never felt better in my life.

**(Clare)**

After Eli gave me an amazing orgasm this morning, I've been in a better mood. He just cheers me up and that hard decision wasn't so hard after all.

When we arrived at school, the bell had just rang so I gave him a quick kiss and ran off. "I love you Clare," I heard him yell as we parted. My classes went quicker and every time I saw him, my happiness rose. I decided to tell Alli about everything.

**(Alli)**

I had just reached my locker when Dave had come up to me. I had always thought Dave was cute, but I had so much work and after Johnny, I didn't really think of any relationship.

"Bhandari. Want to meet at the Dot after school?" It was so straight-forward and sudden. I took a chance. "Sure, after school." He smiled and walked away just as Clare came up to me, bubbly as always.

"We did it. Alli, it was amazing! It felt good and with him, oh my god it was ecstatic and electrifying!" I told her about Dave asking me out to the Dot and we both screamed and got excited. 'Maybe we should double date one day. I really like Dave, he seems sweet."

**(Clare)**

After school, I went home to unpack my worn clothes from yesterday. My parents didn't question where I was last night meaning Jake did cover for me like I asked. We ate dinner and I carried on into my bedroom. A text came across my phone.

_I miss you. Think I could come over?_

I missed him too and I hoped he could make it over so I replied _yes_. In 10 minutes, I heard a knock on my window. I would think he would've come through the front door. I opened my window and he climbed in and thankfully no one heard. He smiled at me and told me he could stay over if it was okay with me saying he told Bullfrog he would. He could never lie to him; he let him do most anything. I agreed with a kiss and we climbing into my bed. I never felt pressured to have sex with him again that night because I was so tired, but I made a mental promise he would get lucky in the morning, hoping he packed one in his back pocket just in case. He pulled me close under the covers and we both drifted off to sleep.

**This chapter might seem like a filler (even though I feel like it is) but it helps me move on to the next chapter which I might type tonight and post later but my county has a tornado warning so I'm not fully sure. Trust me, it'll be longer, sexier, and have a better storyline (:**


	4. Love Sickness

**Hey you guys. So the storm passed over and here's your long chapter with a better story and some action, as always (:**

**(Eli)**

The week quickly made it to Friday when I woke to see a text from Clare.

_Super sick, I'll see you when I get better. I love you Eli!_

Along with her text was a picture of her making a kissy face. Her hair was ruffled in imperfect curls and she had her silk pajamas on. I couldn't just wait till she was better. There was a whole weekend in the way so I decided to skip the day and surprise her with a visit.

First, I stopped at Little Miss Steaks to get Clare's favorite, Spicy Tomato Bisque soup. That would make her happy and make her congestion feel better. Then I stopped at The Dot for two coffees for us. Since everyone was at school, I saw the other employees I didn't quite know so there was no small talk. I wanted to make her Friday as nice as it would've been if she wasn't sick.

I drove to her house and rang the doorbell. "Eli?" Glen opened the door. "Isn't today Friday? Did you want to see Clare, because she's sick?"

"Yes, exactly Mr. Martin. I wanted her to feel better. I brought her coffee and soup." He smiled and nodded before he let me in and I went up to her.

"Hey Mo- oh hey Eli. Why aren't you in school?" Her eyes lit up as she saw me walk over to her bed. I assume she was in mid-sleep before I came in. 'I came to see you sweetheart. You said you were sick so I decided to surprise you. Here's some tomato bisque, your favorite from Little Miss, and a coffee from the Dot."

**(Clare)**

I was so sick so I texted Eli to tell him I wouldn't make it to school today. I never expected him to show up in my room with soup and coffee for us.

"Aww Eli, you're so sweet! Come on, get in." He climbs in my bed and I pull the covers over us. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This is the most romantic thing ever. It's so cute. Thank you, baby." I eat some soup and it instantly clears up my nose. I place it on my nightstand and take a sip of my coffee. I return his kiss and released leaving electricity between us. We stare into each other's eyes before he quickly looks away. I know he's not nervous, he's just worried about me since I'm sick. But the thing is that I felt it too. I wanted to feel it.

**(Eli)**

I saw her beautiful eyes looking at mine. I felt the connection and I wanted her that second. No, she was sick. I quickly looked away to end it, I didn't want to get carried away. I hope she thinks I didn't want to feel it. I really did.

I took her hand and smiled at her. She put down her coffee and held my neck to kiss me. I felt it then and I couldn't stop it. I went to grab her hips to bring her in closer but she got up and left the room. I lost everything; what a cliffhanger. She soon comes back and jumps on the bed and continues to kiss me, hovering over me. She was all mine and beautiful so I couldn't help but to get the feeling back. She threw something on her nightstand but I didn't catch what it was. I was dying in her love and passion.

She started to take off her shirt to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. I then told myself I was going to visit her during the night more. Her milky breasts hung in front of my face as I then grabbed them and gave them little love bites. She moaned and took off my shirt. She was so frisky, she started everything. She pulled me up and brought down my pants to bring out my raging erection. She wrapped her hand around it and made me shiver. She licked my dick like a popsicle and drenched it before she started to jerk it off. My legs started to feel weak and my head threw back. I held her hair back as she throated it. Her speed made me get closer to orgasm. Before I knew it, she stopped and started to jerk off to make me cum over her breasts.

She takes my hand and leads me to her bed. I was laid down as she reached for what she threw on her stand. Her hands were so quick to unwrap it and slowly stretch it over my dick. She did it so seductively, so sexy.

**(Clare)**

I finished him over my chest and led him to the bed. I grabbed the condom Jake gave me just before we started. I didn't feel so sick anymore and wanted more. I slowly wrapped his dick and made him bite his lip. I positioned myself over him and grinded on him. I was so wet, I slid right on and rode him like a cowgirl. His eyes closed but his hands moved to my hips to guide me faster onto him. As we got faster, I felt his hips thrust in rhythm with me, making it sexier than we started.

In a swift movement, he flipped me over and thrusted into me with all his power. He kissed me just in time to quiet my scream. He held my sides as he fucked me faster and kissed down my neck and nipped me down to my breasts. When he reached my right breast, he sucked it till he made a hickey and kissed it. It made me moan and I bucked my hips so he'd be in me more. When he heard my moan, he exploded. I felt the warmth of his cum inside me until he pulled out the condom, threw it away, and returned back to me. He rested my legs on his shoulders as he ate me out. His thick, warm tongue massaged my loosened pussy and made me grab my covers to enjoy the pleasure. I felt his tongue make shapes then letters sending me into an erotic dream. I ran my fingers through his hair till I reached the back of his head and pulled him forward.

His lips joined and he suckled one of my lips. Gently, I felt him bite the side he suckled and licked its length once more. I gasped of pleasure, which made me wetter. He took my juices and I screamed and bit my lip to silence it. He flicked his tongue rapidly inside me and I rode to orgasm.

Breathing heavily, he comes over beside me and covers the both of us. "Good Friday?" I shook my head because I couldn't catch my breath early enough to answer. He kissed my cheek and collected our clothes. He helped me button my shirt and left my other clothes to me before putting his on. "Babe, hurry and eat your soup and drink your coffee before they get cold. Only Jake knows what happened." I smiled and ate my soup while it was still lukewarm. We tapped our coffees together, laughed, and then I shared my tomato-flavored kiss.

**(Eli)**

I tasted her kiss and it was like a field of tomatoes dancing on my tongue. I cuddled into her before both getting up. She held my hand as we both went downstairs. "Mom, I feel a lot better, can we go out?" I never expected her to ask her mom that but I was all in. She nodded and I followed Clare upstairs for her to get dressed. I sit in her bedroom as she brushed her hair and teeth and comes back in to put on lace panties, jeans, a white bra, and a pink t-shirt. She holds my neck and gives me a passionate kiss and we both walk downstairs. I wave to Mrs. Edwards as we leave and both get in my car.

"Where are we going Clare?" She smiles and tells me to just start the car and turn left. "It's a surprise," she said with a mischievous look on her face. I didn't know why but she seemed so sexy and frisky today. She told me two lefts and three rights before we made it to our destination.

"It's a field, Clare." "Exactly, come on!" She grabs my hand and brings me into the tall grass. We run further into the field before she stops and lies down. "I've been waiting to get out for a while. Just to lie down and relax." I lay down with her and she holds my hand. "Just to make out." She looks at me and our lips touch. I let her tongue in and we wrestle into an amorous session. We don't do any more than kiss but it feels like a dream. She's so sexy and beautiful, I just hold her in the middle of the tall grass. We barely take breaths and stay there till it becomes dawn. "Thank you for a perfect day, Eli. I love you."

I wanted to do that again. It was the most peaceful thing I've done all year.

**Here's your three-page long chapter. Took me an hour but was worth all the ideas. I might do this one day. And thanks for your reviews and views (:**

**Hey all of you (: I'm sorry to hold the next chapter back a day or two, it's just I've been busy with projects and essays I've only gotten to write about half a page and I promised longer chapters. The next chapter will be up no later than Sunday night (: Thanks for reading and sorry for the inconvenience!**


	5. Last Night Was More Than Special

**Sorry for being so late D: I've been busy all week so this is a short chapter to update you guys about the last one then the next one will be long.**

**(Clare)**

I've never felt so alive. Friday was the best day of the year and really kicked off our relationship.

My night with Eli rode on till midnight and I woke at 1 PM. I don't think I've ever slept that much in one day but I did know I was starving. Downstairs, everyone was hoping I was okay and was sitting down with sandwiches. Jake had made a ham and cheese on the side in case I awoken, but if I didn't, he could eat it. "Have fun, Clare?" Jake teased. I scrunched my face and we both laughed. "I actually did. We just hung on in a field and cuddled and made out. It was fantastic and was the most fun I've ever had. Thanks for the condom earlier, you're a life saver." "No probs," he said with a smile.

**(Eli)**

On Saturday, I woke up at 9. I couldn't sleep thinking about Clare the whole night. Her bouncy curls, her complexion to the field grass, her smile when she told me directions, everything. Her screams were sexy, her moans turned me on and I wanted another night like that one.

I stopped at the store and bought a 5-pack.

_Meet me outside your house. Surprise baby_

I drove to her house and picked her up. "Don't ask because I won't tell you," I teased. She did her smile-giggle I've always loved and we took off. I took her to the same field but when we arrived, her face lit up. Balloons were placed in a romantic circle where we would lay and make love all night.

I took her hand and led her to the grass. A blanket lay in the center of the balloons for comfort. She kissed my cheek and I held her waist, intensifying the kiss. I moved down to her neck and slipped off her sleeve from her shoulder and I could feel her shiver in my arms. I picked her up and placed her on the blanket. Finally, we're alone.

When I lay next to her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and indulged me with her tongue. We got heated pretty fast. She tugged at my shirt and I quickly removed it. She bit her lip as her hand trailed down my stomach and hooked onto my jeans.

She smiled when she felt my erection but-

"Who's here?" We heard someone and quickly grabbed our blanket. Since the balloons weren't so tall, we gathered the few and took off to the taller grasses. "I know someone's here!" She clung onto me as we waited for the person to leave, but they just got closer. Oops.

**Woah, cliffhanger! I had to do something to keep you guys interested but keep it short at the same time. I'll post another soon and a longer one. Thanks so much you guys!**


End file.
